undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Dead/ Issue 9
Visiting Family - Issue 9 of Beyond The Dead The Acadia pulls up to the front door of the house. The first men to come out is Walter, followed by Paxtan, Ajay, Bradley, Destiny, and Jay. The group enters the front door, and is welcomed by a happy Caroline. Caroline: Thank you for coming back safe and sound! I see you brought some guest? Walter: Yeah, I tell you later, it’s a long story. Caroline: Oh alright, well I have dinner cooking; it should be done in at least an hour. In the mean while please lets you’re self at home! 10 Minutes later Lionell: Hey Walter, I just wanted to say thanks for helping us! Oh yeah, thank you for being there for me and Paxtan as well. Walter: Well thanks, means a lot kiddo, be careful I been hearing stories about crazy bandits and stuff. Lionell: Alright, for sure men. On the road -Alright, already, the show goes on all night 'til the morning, we dream so long anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go Just remember when you come up, the show goes on- Dee: Shoot, I used to love this song so much, be ashamed if Lupe was dead. Lionell: Yeah, be ashamed if Lexi Belle was dead The two men exchange smiles, and begun to laugh. Lionell: So Titus why you so quiet? Titus: I don’t know, just don’t know what to talk about. Lionell: So how old you? Titus: Twenty two, what about yawl two? Lionell: Twenty four Dee: We the same age brother. Lionell: So what’s the turn we make? Titus: The next turn, you should see a sign that says Samford Road, and then just keep going till you see the last house on the left. Lionell: Thanks, appreciate it! Lionell turns the blue Hummer around the edges of the side walk. The Hummer continues down the road slowly, until they see multiple road spikes. Dee: The hell is this shit? Lionell: Well we gone have to get out of the car, and walk the rest of the way. Let’s go boys. The three men step outside the car, and continue past the road spikes up to the end of the road. They come to a two story brown house that was barricaded with multiple pieces of wood covering the front door and the windows, besides the top ones. The side of the house consisted of an American flag, and a trashcan. Titus: Damn, they always we’re rednecks. Titus said scratching the back of his head. Lionell: Well I don’t how we’re supposed to get up there. You think you can jump up on to that trash can to the roof? Titus: For sure, I don’t play basketball just for nothing. Titus then proceeded to the side of the house, where the trash can was located. He then climbed his way on top of the trashcan. He then was amazingly jump and reach at least up to 10 feet allowing him to grab access to the edge of the roof. Dee: Good job, now just open up the window, and help us up. Titus followed Dee demands, and helped both Dee and Lionell up to the roof. The top window was easily broken by Titus allowing the three men into the house. Dee: Smells like shit in here. Lionell: don’t see anyone in here. Titus: Follow me, if there here, they be in the basement. The three men left the stinky empty rooms and followed Titus orders, until they got to a door leading to the basement. Titus then opened the door, entering the dark room along with Dee and Lionell. Titus: Colton! May! Angelica? Anyone in here!? A young middle aged skinny, paler skin girl came out under a bed. Girl: Oh god! Titus I’m so glad it you! You got to help my parent’s thoe! There in danger Titus: Calm down Angelica! What’s wrong? Angelica: A few days ago a few men we’re coming house to house, raiding places, and you know how Daddy is. Titus: Please don’t tell me he didn’t go out there thanking he would stop them. Angelica began to shed tears nonstop like a waterfall. Titus: Come on Angelica, this place isn’t safe, grab my hand. These men will help protect you. The crying scared Angelica grabbed Titus hand and followed him up stairs. The group of four came to the window from which they came from, only to realize three men we’re stealing multiple items from the blue Hummer. Dee: Oh hell no! Dee reach toward his black belt, and reached for a pistol. Titus: What the hell are you doing?! Lionell: We’re about to handle business. Titus: Well make this business fast. The two black males, snuck down from the roof, and continue their way down the side walk until the came to a stop at a house. Dee: Ready? Lionell: Yeah you’re gun ready? Dee: Hell yeah! The two men came out from the corner of the house and opened fire on the 3 men, shooting and killing two of them. The third men begun to run towards Angelica’s house. From the top of another house, a sniper is seen and shoots at the two men. Almost taking off Lionell’s head. Dee: Aw shit, this wasn’t a good idea. Lionell: Follow my lead. Meanwhile.... The third man is running as fast as he can to Angelica’s house. Titus: Hold on Angelica, lock that door, I have to do something. Angelica runs to the door, and immediately locks the door. Titus jumps out from the top window, on to the trashcan pulling his gun out. The first shot is missed, then the second, then the third. The bandit is getting closer and gaining more momentum to stab a knife through Titus skull. Titus shoots his pistol one more time, only to realize it’s jammed. Meanwhile… Lionell: Dee goes toward the left and I’ll go to the right. Dee: Alright. Lionell turns the corner, only to realize multiple biters, shooting both of them in the head immediately. Dee makes it to the same corner from where the two men came from. Lionell begins shooting at the sniper, hitting him in the shoulder causing him to lose his sniper. The sniper jumps off the building of the house, into a squad of biters. His screams are heard until there is no more. From the distance another scream is heard. Lionell: Shit, get in the car Dee! Get ready to drive! Meanwhile… The bandit finally reaches Titus but trips up to a walk, causing him to loose balance and loose the knife. Titus runs for it but is then tripped up and falls down as well. From the top of the house, Angelica screams as she hears banging from her door. Angelica: Titus! Titus friends! Help! Titus and the bandit engage in a one on one fight until another figure shows up punching the bandit to the ground, and immediately shoots the bandits knee cap. The bandit face is now bloody, along with multiple scars on his body. Lionell: Titus go help Angelica! Titus goes through the same obstacle course to get back to the roof and window of the house. Angelica grabs my hand! The door is then busted open; a female biter comes out. Angelica: Mom! Titus: Angelica, that’s not your Mom! Come with me now! Titus then shoots the zombified Anglica’s Mother, leaving Angelica no choice but to grab his hand. The two then leave the house, and passes the engagement between Lionell and the bandit and run up the street where the Hummer is waiting. Bandit: You fuckers won’t get away with this, are people are going to find out who you are and kill you! Kilo is going to make you pay for what you have done! Lionell: I don’t think that’s the right words to say to somebody holding you at gun point ass hole. A bullet goes off, and Lionell immediately runs as fast as he can towards the hummer where the three are waiting. Dee then immediately drives away running over three biters in the process of escaping. Dee: Woo! Did you see that! The rest remain silent, and Lionell put’s in Dessy’s Taylor Swift album, hoping to make Angelica happier. Dee: So do you think those we’re the guys Walter were talking about? Lionell: Yeah, if there going around robbing and raiding places. Titus: What that guy says before you killed him? Lionell: Just told me we’re going to do die, and some dude named Kilo is going to make us pay. Titus: Well, we’re going to have to alert the others. Lionell: Yeah, just start being aware whatever you go. I just didn’t expect so many people to just change; I mean they do anything to live. Dee: That’s why we kill them first before they can kill more innocents. The blue hummer continues on the long road passing loads of biters, until finally they sit in the main gates of the mansion waiting for the door to open. Last Issue: Issue 8 Next Issue: Issue 10 Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues